Weaponry
Weaponry is very important in Chima, due to all the battles you'd at least have to have a Sword, Sheild or Gun next to you. Take your pick of what weapon you'd want to use in Battle if you were in Chima. List of Weaponry Maurak The fact that this Maurak has survived intact in the company of Wolves tells you how insanely strong it is. Its possibilities are endless. The handle has a core of the heaviest metal found in CHIMA, so the weight alone makes it a whopper. The white chimoralium tooth is great for poking friends and foes in the ribs. Last, but not least, the CHI charge makes it nearly indestructable. These qualities almost make up for its ugly, shiny surfaces. Maulus The white chimoralium fangs are a tribute to the Mother Wolf who blessed all wolves with their powers and strengths. The two fangs in one weapon is the mark of the wolf - they think and strike as one. (Tip: don't mention the Mother Tooth in the presence of wolves. You'll never hear the end of their howling.) Lightnix The mighty Lightnix with wings of steel has almost hypnotic powers over an enemy. Sometimes over Eglor, too, so he forgets to use it in a battle because he just loses himself, staring admiringly at his gorgeous creation. To the point of becoming permanently cross-eyed. Yeah... It's a bit of an issue. Krank The croc tribe blacksmith, Cranvil, is a mace master. To him, a mace is not just a mace, and although they look alike, each one he forges has to be unique. So he names them after the noises they make when they hit something hard. Krank and Gronk are examples of his fine craftmanship. The names are also his way of getting around spelling long words. Katar Leonidas' back-up weapon is a standard among the Lions. It's the first weapon given to those who are coming of age, as a ceremonial symbol of the wisdom and strength each Lion is expected to strive for. Jahakastaff The Jahakastaff is a hack and slash favorite among Wolves. Both handle and blades are black tar metal. It has absolutely no mystical powers or status. The way to win status among wolves is by how proving how much damage you can do with whatever weapon you have. In the heat of the moment, that can cause some damage to their own vehicles, caravans, or arms or legs. You win some, you lose some. Jahak The is Laval's trusty back-up. The side-mounted blade can be used to trim the mane if it grows out of control, but never mind that. It serves best as a tool for tipping Cragger off his Speedor. Jabaka No nonsense, standard type spear used by most tribes to practice, and in melees and jousts. Easy to toss, fling, spin, poke with, and easy to replace if you can't remember where you last put it. Or if you fell asleep on guard duty and someone stole it. Jabahak This is another one of Eglor's experiments in combining primitive rocketry design with weapons. Its surface is treated with a trajectory sensoring solution. That means Eglor thinks he can steer it with his mind. This is not true, of course, but noone has the heart to tell him otherwise. Sometimes it ends up in his dinner, but hey, you have to start somewhere. Gronk The croc tribe blacksmith, Cranvil, is a mace master. To him, a mace is not just a mace, and although they look alike, each one he forges has to be unique. So he names them after the noises they make when they hit something hard. Krank and Gronk are examples of his fine craftmanship. The names are also his way of getting around spelling long words. Grandiorus Grandiorus is the oldest royal weapon in the Croc tribe. It's Crominus' scepter and protector. It has the classic croc teeth/chainsaw teeth design and a precious royal crystal. As with all the ancient weapons, it should be used and treated with great care for the balance of each tribe and all of CHIMA. In Crominus' not so humble opinion, any ruler is free to use it for his own good. Grabberatus Any self-respecting Raven will steal with their arms, legs, and this hydraulic grabberatus. It extends with a swift click on the handle to reach any object within its reach from a safe distance. With its high speed retractor, it allows for an express getaway. Flamious The flamious is fuelled by a heavy swamp gas found in Croc territory. The gas is pumped into the staff. A thick chemical gel on the tip ignites the gas when the nozzle is turned. It's a nice torch weapon. Winzar uses it to clear woods, singe opponents or their vehicles, light the way at night, or roast a really quick surprise dinner. Fangius The Fangius' sabre tooth-like fang is made from a very dense type of icy-white mineral, chimoralium, commonly found in CHIMA. Most of the tribes can extract and use it for tools, weapons, and high priced artefacts. When its Chi is powered up, it looks a lot like a spacy icicle. Eglaxxor Eglaxxor is the first royal weapon created by the Eagle tribe. The two blades are perfectly balanced, just like a fast body needs a fast mind to stay balanced. Equila considers it a great honor to be its guardian. When not in use, it is kept in a high tech, top security vault in the Eagles' cliff dwellings. Here, the Eagles' weapons master makes sure it can rest, recharge and receive the best care. Decalus The Decalus is another one of Lennox' favorites. And rightfully so. The golden leochium fang is a tribute to the first lion to drink from the Sacred Pool of Chi. The white chimoralium fang honors the forest and ground that was destroyed in the tornado and earthquake that created Mount Cavora. The fangs serve as reminders that creation and destruction are brothers. Chi weapons are not to be used for destruction. Unless you absolutely have to. Like maybe now. Clubius Maximus Clubius Maximus is an excellent choice for wolf-tipping. Just point the Chi end at a charging wolf, and this fine club will give that beast something to howl about. The staff is very shiny, so in daylight you can also use the mirror-like surface to distract wolves by aiming light reflections in their direction. CHI Jahak This is one of the more advanced wolf designs. Well, the advanced part is that it's charged with CHI energy. Yep, that's the highlight of the wolves' creative talents. CHI Jabaka The Chi Jabaka is one of the smaller honor weapons from ancient times. Legend says it stays true and loyal to everyone who guards the Sacred Pool of CHI. Leonidas is very proud to have been trusted with this treasure. He once mistook it for a standard Jabaka in the dark and used it as a tooth pick. He was too embarrassed to tell anyone. Bulwark As with everything the Ravens "own", their weapons are also made from random stolen goods. The Bulwark blades were stolen from the Eagles and given a nice paint job. Hard to tell, right? Use it as a protective shield while you fire Chi pulses, or use the blades to open cans or jars. Axcalion Just like every other Eagle weapon, you can see the perfect balance in this Axcalion. Light as air, and at first glance a quite innocent-looking piece of wood and glass. The wooden staff is carved with precision tools, and the clear blades are made from a dense crystal found in the mysterious rock spires. They are shaped with mathematical precision. The stories about the accidents Eglor caused when he tested this thing have become legendary. Sonoranti The bats don’t have a lot of experience fighting with CHI-powered weaponry, but that doesn’t keep them from trying. Blista’s Sonoranti uses a CHI energy source to emit a high-pitched shriek designed to rattle and temporarily deafen enemies. He has to remember to plug his own ears before he fires it, though, because a bat’s super-sensitive hearing is even more vulnerable to the sonic screech it produces than whoever it’s being used on! Spiara Long hours of study and trial-and-error experimentation have resulted in the Spiara, a straight pole with a pointed tip that can be thrown at opponents for a long-range attack. Sure, to the other tribes it may just be a regular old spear, but Blista thinks of it as the very latest in Bat Tribe battle technology. Spikorr Flighty Blista isn’t very good at concentrating, so he’s been issued a weapon that doesn’t even require him to pay attention to his opponents. The Spikorr fires poisoned darts wildly in all directions, pinning attackers helplessly onto any nearby surfaces. It works on allies just as well as enemies, though, so the other bats try to steer clear of Blista whenever they spot him holding it. Sonorr The bats use sound waves to navigate while flying, but they can also employ them for attack. Braptor’s Sonorr blaster fires powerful sonic pulses at his enemies, with results that range from knocking them over to vibrating the fluid of their inner ears so much that they totally lose control of their equilibrium, remaining dizzy for hours. That’s Braptor’s favorite part. Sticklar While it isn’t as powerful as the Carapace blaster, Sparratus prefers to use the web-shooting Sticklar when he wants to slow down his foes. Its smaller size and lighter weight let him fire multiple shots in rapid succession, and the sticky nets it blasts out are great for tripping up an enemy at the best possible moment. Clubbac In the hands of an arachnid like Sparratus, a regular club would be bad enough. But the Clubbac packs a special spider-style surprise: its tip is coated with sticky CHI-absorbing venom that drains the energy from anyone or anything it strikes. Stay stuck to it too long and it will knock you out completely! Webstafa This hideous conglomeration of mud, black iron, and insect parts is Spider Queen Spinlyn’s royal staff of office. In her own eyes and those of her worshipful spider subjects, it is the most beautiful and glorious scepter in all of CHIMA. To everyone else, it’s absolutely terrifying. It also makes a dandy back-scratcher! Carapace Spiders like to snare their prey in sticky silk, but the Spider Tribe has discovered that the bigger creatures of CHIMA don’t always hold still long enough for that. Hence the Carapace, a blaster that launches web nets to capture foes and squeeze them into submission. Since he started using it, Sparacon can’t believe he ever bothered to catch lunch without it! Weborax As if Sparratus’ double-bladed battle axe weren’t scary enough already, the Weborax packs an extra-nasty surprise for anybody who gets too close. Spider venom drips from its edges, instantly paralyzing anyone they touch for even a moment. Not even spider warriors are immune from its effects, as Sparratus once learned for himself when he accidentally picked it up by the wrong end! Screptar In the warped Outlands, even the metal in the ground can be corrupted. The Scorpions have learned to dig up this twisted, rusted ore and smash it into the forms of weapons – like the sinister Screptar, which Scolder uses to fire globs of poisoned Scorpion toxo-venom that can drain the strength of anyone that they hit. Stike Some weapons are ultra-sophisticated and ingeniously designed battle instruments. Others are big sticks. The Stike is a big stick. It’s also Scolder’s favorite weapon for hitting his opponents. Korrodor The claws of Scorm the Scorpion King are bad enough, but when he picks up these giant double cannons, watch out! The central barrel of each Korrodor fires a blob of super-powerful acid that can melt through even the thickest armor in seconds. The only safe place to be when they’re firing is right behind them! Sting Hammer Crafted from the dense black iron of the Outlands, this spiked war hammer is unbelievably heavy, so that only the strongest of Scorpion Warriors like Scutter can lift and swing it. Its powerful blows land with devastating effect, so it’s probably a good thing that the strongest Scorpion Warriors are also the dimmest Scorpion Warriors, and they don’t know a lot about aiming. Banana Buster Lavertus isn’t just good at inventing new weapons; he’s also an ace at improving old ones. That’s why he took Gorzan’s old hammer and souped it up into the Banana Buster, a one-fisted, banana-bearing instrument of jungle justice. Now Gorzan can help his friends fight and enjoy a tasty and healthy snack at the same time! Tree Tumbler Sometimes, with things at their most desperate, you’ve just gotta knock down a tree. When such unlikely occasions arise, Gorzan breaks out the mighty Tree Tumbler. One swing of the heavy-headed axe can bowl over just about anything. That’s a good thing, because the trees in the Outlands are a lot less friendly than most! Dual Devidar The double-bladed Dual Devidar was originally intended for trimming jungle vines and slicing coconuts in half. In the uncharted Outlands, though, it’s proving to be just as good for spinning over Gorzan’s head and sending his opponents flying in a gorilla-powered vortex of grooviness. Time to take a time-out, hostile dudes! CHI Cudgellor Like all Gorilla Tribe weapons, the CHI Cudgellor was created for peaceful purposes: helping to build the tribe’s treetop dwellings and making the occasional mashed-fruit salad. But now that the Legend Beasts need help, Gorzan is determined to use his faithful fruit-spattered hammer to save all of CHIMA – even if that means he has to reluctantly swing it at the occasional bad guy. The Hammerhorn As Rhino Tribe weapons go, the Hammerhorn is astonishingly lightweight and elegant. By the standards of any other tribe, though, it’s still big, heavy and ungainly. That’s why it’s so impressive to see Rinona whirl it effortlessly through the air, sending spiders, scorpions and bats flying with every mighty, well-placed swing. Rammer Slammer Rhinos are really good at breaking things apart, but less skilled at putting them together. That’s why Rogon is so proud of this horn-spiked hammer, which he built all by himself in the rocky Rhino Quarry. It may not be the prettiest-looking weapon around, but nothing slams harder – and when it’s fully energized with CHI, it’s got the power to pulverize anything in its path! Boulder Boomer This enormous blaster may be unreasonably large, but it packs a massive pulse-powered punch to match. The Boulder Boomer is so heavy that only a Rhino Tribe member can easily carry it. The angled counter-balances on its sides really help to keep it stable while firing. That’s Rogon’s favorite thing about using it, since aiming takes way more thinking than he’s used to! Egleavus Long ago, the Eagle Tribe prized ornamentation over science in their weapon creations. The Egleavus is an example of that classic style: an archaic battle axe tipped with a beak-like blade and infused with the legendary feather of an ancient Eagle hero. Feeling almost weightless, it is easy and quick to use – and in the hand of a skilled warrior like Eris, it is capable of astonishingly agile movements and maneuvers. Scrierce With a name that only an Eagle Tribe member can properly pronounce, the Scrierce is a mathematically perfect, aerodynamic design that can be thrown across unbelievably long distances. Its tendency to fly so far that she can’t figure out where it has landed, though, leads Eris to prefer keeping it in her hand and using it to poke at any foes who come too close. Boblade State-of-the-art Eagle Tribe technology and lots of experiments with unfortunate and occasionally ouchy results have yielded Eris’ latest hand weapon. When the tapering golden blade on its top is pointed at a target, the Boblade launches a bolt of eagletricity with unerring pinpoint accuracy. And if it ever runs out of energy, the curved blades on its sides can come in handy, too! Halor Eris’ newest weapon is the Halor, a one-of-a-kind battle axe forged by Lavertus in his Outlands hideout. A fusion of Eagle Tribe grace and precision with Lion Tribe strength and power, the Halor is powered by a double dose of CHI crystals, bestowing the surprisingly light weapon with swift strikes that are said to be able to slice through the wind itself. CHIGlaxxor An upgraded version of the Eagle Tribe’s twin-bladed Eglaxxor, the CHIglaxxor adds a perfectly weighted golden club at the base for an even better-balanced swing in aerial battles – ideal for fighting bat warriors up in the sky! Much to Eris’ surprise, its built-in CHI crystal is activated by the presence of the Eagle Legend Beast, granting the weapon and its user a special new strength. Duskoar The Duskoar is another of Lavertus’ amazing homemade weapons for survival in the deadly Outlands. The talented tinkerer has used his genius to infuse this weapon with pure CHI, creating a blade lined with tiny moving blades of its own! Activating with a lion-like roar, it’s just the thing to help him blaze a trail through overgrown and hungry plants. Scale Ripper Traditional Croc Tribe weapons are all well and good, but it’s nice to have something cutting-edge to fight with, too. Cragger’s shiny new weapon is the savage Scale Ripper, a custom-built, CHI-infused blaster with double blades that are perfect for cutting through Outlands vegetation while simultaneously firing at hordes of enemies. When the Scale Ripper starts shooting, the bad guys had better start running! Royal Vengious Cragger may be back to being Laval’s best friend, but that doesn’t make the scaly prince any less ferocious – something that he’s ready to prove with the help of this traditional weapon of Croc royalty. Powered by a core of precious CHI, his golden Royal Vengious was forged generations ago from pure leochium metal as a symbol of peace between the Lion and Crocodile tribes. Hooxoar Not every danger in the Outlands strikes from within range of a warrior’s sword or fists. When battle calls for something with a longer reach, Shadowind whips out his custom-built Hooxoar. Its long wooden shaft lets the mysterious warrior reach his enemies’ weak points, and the curved fang on its end can hook onto objects to pull them in close or help Shadowind swing away to safety. Dual Shadoglok His time in exile within the wild Outlands has given Lavertus plenty of time to tinker and experiment with new weaponry. Two of his most clever creations are the Shadogloks, a pair of twin hand-cannons that he uses to defend his unusual home from any plants or creatures that try to attack it. MaCHIGun Concealed in hidden holders on Lavertus’ Twin Blade, a pair of MaCHIguns gives the exiled Lavertus a secret edge if his vehicle should ever malfunction or crash-land. These small but formidable weapons draw energy from the CHI slicers on top to rapid-fire miniature bursts of stinging power with a short range but a powerful impact. Scorpions and spiders, beware! (Bats, however, can usually just flap out of range.) CHI Bangers In the mysterious and perilous Outlands, even innocent-looking vegetation may be a grave danger. When hurled at a target, these CHI-powered weapons release an explosive charge of energy on contact that can stun carnivorous plants long enough to escape their snapping leaves and ensnaring vines. Just make sure you don’t trip and fall while carrying them, or you might be the one who gets a shock! Royal Shield Given to Laval by his wise father King Lagravis, this gleaming silver shield represents the strength and honor of the Lion Tribe. It resists all but the most powerful blows, and its mirrored finish can dazzle and confuse an enemy. The CHI crystal in its center is not merely decorative, but can grant a last-minute boost of strength to an exhausted warrior if he is deserving. Shado Valious/Black Valious One of the four famous Royal Swords of the Lion Tribe, this unique black blade has been missing from CHIMA for many years. Forged from the only known deposit of black leochium ore, and with a royal CHI crystal at its core, it grants the warrior who wields it great powers of both stealth and skill in battle. In Lavertus’ possession, the Shado Valious is mighty. In Laval’s hand, it might be unstoppable! Category:Land of Chima Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Weapons